


i think i want it some more

by theomegapoint



Series: cat scratch fever [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “You need to watch over everyone when the children are born,” Newt says as he feeds the mooncalves. They used to be nervous around the wampus, but they aren’t now. He would never hurt them and they know it. “I won’t be able to get out of bed for a while after the birth and Dougal will need your help.”A full yowl would scare the mooncalves away, and Newt suspects that’s why the wampus doesn’t. Instead, it makes a soft noise that sounds the way Percival sayingof course, dearfeels.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: cat scratch fever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587640
Kudos: 127





	i think i want it some more

“This is all your fault, you know.”

Newt says it casually to the wampus, who blinks innocently up at Newt, as he struggles to pick the buckets of feed up. He has less energy now that the baby is taking most of it up, but his creatures don’t stop needing care just because he’s finding it difficult to perform that care. Dougal shimmers into visibility, making a displeased noise and taking one of the buckets from Newt. That just leaves one, and the wampus settles under the weight of it, glancing up at Newt in something like an apology.

“You’ll ruin your back if you keep doing this, Percival.” Newt is careful to not rest too much of the bucket’s weight on the wampus’ back, but he can’t deny the help outright. Pregnancy is much more difficult than he thought it would be. “We’re feeding the mooncalves.”

The wampus makes an amused noise, and Newt chooses to ignore the fact that it’s directed at him. It really is all the fault of the wampus’ preoccupation with breeding Newt—not that Newt is complaining, precisely. He doesn’t mind being pregnant, aside from how much harder it makes his daily chores. Growing new life is difficult, and Newt is keenly aware that if he really couldn’t take care of the creatures he could ask Dougal to teach Percival how to manage. They’ll have to talk about that at some point, because the roundness of his belly is growing every day and it’s getting more difficult to manage. Besides, someone will have to take care of the creatures while he’s recovering from birth.

Queenie already offered to be his midwife, and the fact that she lacks experience is made up for by the fact that she’s discreet. There are theories about what happens when an omega is bred by their partner in Animagus form, but as far as Newt knows nobody has ever cared to test them. He doesn’t quite known whether the wampus or Percival bred him either—it took during his heat, and the circumstances of his last heat are blurry at best. He knows both the wampus and Percival bred him, though, so it’s better for discretion.

Most of his close friends knew about the nature of his relationship with Percival, in bits and pieces. Queenie more than most, because she couldn’t help it, not really, but it wasn’t like he often came out and said that the line between Percival and the wampus was quite blurry. They are different, because Percival had carefully explained that the shifting was something of a coping mechanism and Newt’s still never asked how much of what happens is something that Percival remembers but he suspects it isn’t much.

“You need to watch over everyone when the children are born,” Newt says as he feeds the mooncalves. They used to be nervous around the wampus, but they aren’t now. He would never hurt them and they know it. “I won’t be able to get out of bed for a while after the birth and Dougal will need your help.”

A full yowl would scare the mooncalves away, and Newt suspects that’s why the wampus doesn’t. Instead, it makes a soft noise that sounds the way Percival saying _of course, dear_ feels. One of the younger mooncalves, who has know the wampus for its entire life, sits down next to the wampus. It makes a soft, inquisitive noise, and the wampus moves closer to groom the mooncalf’s fur. Newt thinks the creatures will be fine under the wampus’ care.

Mooncalves fed, Newt makes his way back to the tiny shack he and the wampus share. He’s too tired to physically undress so he spells his clothing away and lies down on the bed. Dougal pops in a moment later, insistently holding out a cup of tea, and Newt murmurs thanks as he sits up to drink it. Satisfied that Newt understands the importance of tea, Dougal fades away again. The wampus comes into the bedroom just as Newt is finishing his tea. He sends the cup away, to the place where the dirty dishes pile up until he remembers to clean them all, and the wampus climbs into the bed with him. It noses at the curve of Newt’s stomach, purring gently, and Newt smiles.

“It’s still your fault, but I can’t be too mad.” Newt nudges the wampus’ side and it makes enough room for him to lie down too. “They’ll be here very soon, and I. There’s no one else I would do this with. You know that, right?”

Pregnancy tends to make one emotional. Newt knows that, but it’s still overwhelming when he just _feels_. He loves Percival so much and it’s true: there’s no one else he would brave this complicated pregnancy with. Newt’s never trusted anyone the way he trusts both Percival and the wampus, not even his own brother, and that’s something that he never thought he would have. The wampus makes a soft, concerned noise, nose pressing to the underside of Newt’s jaw, and Newt pets his head.

“I’m fine, Percival. Really, it’s just—I love you.”

The wampus’ purr gets louder, the sound vibrating through Newt’s whole body, and _oh_ how he wants. Something must tell the wampus that’s the case, because it shifts until it can nudge Newt’s legs apart. This is a relatively new trick, because Newt knows that if it could, the wampus would merely knot him. The logistics of that have become nearly impossible now that Newt’s belly is so round, so the wampus adapted. They’re clever creatures like that, in Newt’s experience, so it only makes sense that the wampus would learn how to please Newt in other ways.

It’s different than when Percival does it, the texture of the wampus’ tongue rougher and the movements harsher, but that’s not a bad thing. Newt’s never preferred one or the other between Percival and the wampus because they’re simply _different_ and differences aren’t bad. Right now, the wampus is what Newt needs but when he needs Percival then that won’t be wrong, just different.

After Newt has fallen to pieces, exhausted and satisfied, the wampus curls up next to him. It’s still purring, and Newt settles against the warmth of it before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Everything will be okay, he thinks, as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone wanted the soft pregnant-by-wampus newt fic that i hinted at last year here you go
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
